The Worst Kind of Pain
by ArielCyleste
Summary: After Years of Pain, both Physical and Emotional, Hermione has finally found a small piece of happiness for herself and her two children. But when demons from her past seek her out, she's forced to relive the tortures of the past five years. Things weren't suppose to be this way, she knew this. Because of this, she blamed Him. *I do not own HP in anyway. Review?
1. Chapter 1

Thank You to my wonderful Beta Kayla who has given me all the help I could ask for to make sure this turns into what I had envisioned. Just keep swimming, right love? 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway, shape or fashion. Review? :)

* * *

April 6th, 2002

Milan, Italy

5:00 pm

" I think you've finally done it Potter. It took you long enough, but you've gone mental!"

He chuckled, tossing the file aside as he kicked his feet onto his desk. Harry Potter had barged into his office only moments ago begging for a 'favor', while he clutched a dark blue envelope with the Ministries credentials. While it had been years since the war and his views had changed dramatically, along with his friendships, Draco still harbored a severe dislike for Harry Potter. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that Harry could have anything he wanted with little or no work, or if old habits die hard. Either way, he wasn't fond of 'The-boy-who-lived.'

" Come on Malfoy, it's been four years! This has to be the biggest lead we've had-"

" It's the _only_ lead you have." Draco sighed crossing his arms over his chest.

" Which is exactly why we have to investigate! Are you seriously saying you won't do it?"

" That's exactly what i'm saying. A few blurry muggle photos and an 'almost' reliable I.D isn't much to go on. I mean have you seen these pictures? Dean must have been as drunk as an Irish native when he took these, and I bet Finnigan wasn't exactly sober himself!"

" _Yes._ I've seen them Malfoy, and I know there are at least three decent pictures in there. She changed her hair color, and she looks a little taller, but other than that… _It's her!_ It has to be!"

Draco rolled his eyes at the man in front of him. He was truly convinced of it now, Potter was insane. He had gone out of his bloody mind! The man had all the hope in the world based off a couple dark, blurry, and out of focus pictures that two drunken men had taken.

" Like you said Potter. It's been four years. _Four._ No leads, no letters, not one damned phone call on your muggle devices and all of a sudden she just pops up in the middle of London? She doesn't want to be found, she made that clear when she left." Harry groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

" Malfoy, i'm asking you as a favor. There's no way in hell that the Ministry is going to let us investigate this without it being on every newspaper and wizarding magazine in the country! It needs to be done under the table by someone who the Ministry won't bombard with interrogations on the matter."

" And by that you mean someone who doesn't let The Prophet get involved in their personal matters? The answer is No. Now if you'll excuse me I have a meeting with a new client in about ten minutes-"

" I'm your client Malfoy, and this isn't all about me you know." Harry watched as Draco raised a pale brow.

" We all know that something happened between the two of you… we never knew what it was, but it wasn't exactly a secret. And like any client I have a business proposition for you."

" _First of all,_ there was nothing going on between me and Granger," he spat. "Second of all I don't want your money."

Draco rose from his seat and straightened out his vest. He started to gather his things and push the anonymous letters and pictures of his current investigation victim, a man who had left his wife and child, into his briefcase. He kept his back to Harry, trying to keep his mumbling to himself. The man needed to learn how to move on.

" This doesn't involve money… I hear you're in need of a lawyer."

Draco's body stiffened and his eyes drifted to the gold band wrapped around his finger. He had barely even noticed it was there lately and, his soon-to-be ex wife had forgotten all about it ever since she started sleeping with every male she walked past. He blamed himself really. Draco just wasn't interested in sex, or at least with her. He'd had his affairs but only because she was far too easy for his liking. He wanted a challenge, not a prostitute. The glare on his face started to fade as he packed up the rest of his things.

" I'm listening." He grunted snapping the case shut.

" I'll handle your divorce, personally. I just need you to investigate this, you don't have to contact her in anyway. We just want to know she's safe and she's home. We can do the rest. " Draco snorted and glanced at the file he had thrown on his desk earlier. There was a picture, one of the better ones, peaking out of the corner and he picked it up.

It was still dark, but the lamps lighting the streets lit up half the mystery woman's face. She had a fair complexion, a heart shaped face and dark eyes. Her hair wasn't as brown as he remembered Hermione Granger's being. It almost looked a deep burgundy, the lamps lighting brilliant red streaks in her hair. She was more shapely than he remembered Hermione Granger being, but that was years ago when they were barely legal. She looked fairly similar to the golden girl of the golden trio but there was something about her that wasn't… right. She was a beautiful woman indeed. Granger had always been… somewhat attractive. Draco smirked, maybe, even if it wasn't Hermione Granger, he could get to know this woman better. She looked like a challenge.

" So, do we have a deal?" Draco still thought he was insane.

Granger had disappeared years ago, with little help from what he had put her through, but Potter wouldn't have known anything about that. The only thing Potter knew was that his gold digging whore of a wife wanted to take everything he loved and he needed the best lawyer he could get. He hated to admit it, but Potter was the best. A sigh escaped his mouth and he held out his hand. Harry smiled and shook it leaving him with the case file he had refused to open earlier.

" This better be worth it Granger. Or whoever you are." He whispered with distaste and stuffed the file into his brief case. He had a long night ahead of him.

* * *

April 7th, 2002

London, England

4:33 am

" How'd it go?"

She smiled sweetly, running her fingers through her son's silky brown hair. He rested on his right side with his hands folded under his cheek and his little feet were kicking the blanket away. His light blue iris's hidden behind heavy eyelids and full lashes.

" Was a good night for the little man, Amaryllis on the other hand had a hard time sleeping. Nightmares." Her babysitter commented stretching her limbs.

Her gaze shifted to the other end of the bed where her daughter slept soundly. Her curly blonde hair was scattered around the pillow. Her thumb was hanging outside her mouth, and Hermione smiled. She's three years old and she still had a habit of sucking her thumb like it was a bottle. Hermione first remembered when she picked up the habit. Not a day over two years old, could barely speak but a few words but would smile brightly at her mother with the same honey brown eyes she had and stick her thumb down her throat.

" Sorry but I couldn't get 'em to sleep in their room, Emmie anyway. You know Matt, wherever Emmie goes, he follows." She smiled and Hermione kicked off her shoes.

" It's alright Grace, they were going to end up here by morning anyway."

Grace nodded and gave the two a kiss goodnight before walking out to the suburban streets of Muggle London. The sun was going to make its first appearance of the day in only a few hours, the kids would be up a while after that roaming the flat until Hermione got up to make breakfast.

She sighed and made her way to loo for a quick shower. She threw off her jumper and tossed it into the corner of the room before running the shower. She made her way to the sink and gripped the side of the counter for balance. Her stare was focused on the miniature reflection in the faucet, upside down and wavy, but found the strength to lift her head to the mirror facing her. Her exterior looked just fine, from her skin to her hair, it was flawless. Perfect ivory skin dusted with light freckles and thick curly hair that had been tamed in past years. The irony made her laugh. She undid her hair from the braid she had held it in for the night and removed her clothing before letting the warm water relax her muscles.

She thought about work as she washed her hair. It was fairly easy tonight. She served a few drinks, moved a few whiskey bottles to the storage room and before she knew it it was 4 am. Closing time. The pub she worked at was only a block down the street from her flat and the same distance from a park that Amaryllis and Matthew liked to go to. It was part of the reason she had moved them there. _Not the only reason of course._ Hermione shook her head of the thought and turned off the shower head before grabbing a towel. She stepped out of the tub and braced herself for her reflection. Hermione's hand swept across the foggy mirror and she sighed.

Her flawless exterior was gone now, the makeup washed away by the water. Her complexion was a bit too pale for her liking and made the dark circles under her eyes seem green and sickly. Her freckles looked the same, like someone had taken an orange marked and stabbed a sheet of paper. Her eyes were dark, like they had been for sometime. Her hair was dull, not as bouncy as her daughters, or like it had been years ago. She had tried everything she could, but without a wand it was hard enough to make her face look presentable, let alone her hair. She had died it a few months back after a careless night at the bar with an old Muggle friend. She woke up the next day with reddish- brown hair and an ache in her nose, a small stud sticking out from the skin. It took her a while before she got used to it, and Grace had convinced her to keep it.

Hermione took a deep ragged breath and opened the towel a bit further. She got a glimpse of the dark slash of skin that crossed her chest, and she winced.

" Just breathe… It's just, a _memory_." She repeated to herself before she let the towel fall all together. She gasped at her appearance.

The scar that ran across her chest was 4 inches long, 2 inches wide and a memory of her last relationship. Hermione craned her neck to look at the other imperfection carved into her skin. It wasn't as bad, hidden in the crook of her neck but almost invisible from sight. She let out a strangled breath that she had been holding in and smiled. It was getting better. She was anyway.

She picked up the towel and made her way to her closet. After she threw on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt she climbed into bed with her kids careful not to wake them. She spent the next hour running her fingers through her sons hair and rubbing her daughter back with her foot. She smiled when her son turned over and huddled into her side. It was almost hard to look at him, just because he looked so much like his father. She had tried her hardest to get over him, after what he had done to them, and to her.

It was rare she had a night where she didnt dream about him, or wake up in a cold sweat from the memories he had left with her. Those nights were the hardest, but then she remembered that she was safe, and her children were safe as long as she kept a low profile. Hermione rested her head on the feather pillow and drifted off into slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Milan**_

_April 10th 2002_

" Harry Potter, what a _lovely_ surprise. Come to check in on again?" Draco mused rubbing his temples in frustration.

He was starting to regret taking the job, and he had only had it for the last three days. It was harder to find a direct location, especially since the two dimwits who actually thought they saw her couldn't have remembered their last names if he had asked them that night. The few pictures he had that weren't a complete mess gave him only three things. The woman in question was in Muggle London, she knew how to keep herself hidden, and she was walking into a dimly lit pub. Finnigan had swore they were sitting at a playground when they spotted her, and then Dean thought it was a parking lot. He wouldn't have a problem finding out where the blokes were if Potter would stop barging into his office every three hours asking him if he made progress.

" You know...my job would be a lot easier if you would stop 'visiting' and let me actually do my work." He glared. Harry smiled and threw another file on his desk.

" I'm not here for that. Ginny said it would probably be best if I let you do your job. And in return i'm going to do mine. It seems that your wife has made a few… Unreasonable Requests."

"Not surprising." He sighed turning away from his endless search for the ever so famous Hermione Granger. He flipped through the papers scanning every page or so, reading Astoria's demands.

" _And now she want's the house…_ Well that's just _lovely_ isn't it?" Draco pushed the paperwork toward Harry who gave him a sour look.

" Please stop saying 'lovely'. You're too much of a prat to say things like 'lovely'. Before you know it you're going to be spitting love poems or something." He had a smug smile placed on his lips and Draco glared at him again.

" I'm trying my best not to rip your head off and shove my wand down the bitch's throat." He mumbled going back to the photos.

" See there's the Draco we all know and hate!"

" Seriously Potter, I would leave… right now."

Harry nodded and left the room through the floo network just outside his office. His assistant waved at him goodbye and the door clicked shut leaving Draco to take another look at the less visible pictures. He had gone through them at least fifty times by now and he hadn't found a damned clue to where Finnigan and Dean were. He tried every location spell, every stupid legitimacy technique and yet there was nothing.

He slammed his fists on his desk and slid his chair to the bay window. Draco watched as the Italian people below him wondered the streets. There was a group of children playing just around the corner from the Cafe he had been going to lately. The little building was the center of the town square with its chipped bricks and overgrown plants. Over the years he hadn't returned there, just marveled at the memories he shared, good or bad. He didn't know why, or even how but after Harry left him the other day he found himself in the corner of the cafe staring at the group of children who chased each other on the cobblestone path. He remembered thinking that one day his children would be out there. He laughed at the thought of curly brown haired children with his eyes and heart shaped faces kicking the bright blue ball. He'd lost his chance at that years ago, and he was fine with it. For the most part anyway.

" Mr Malfoy, there's a gentleman here to see you." His assistant, Lisette, announced from the glass doorway that lead to his office.

" Thank you Lisette, send him in." He sighed indifferently. There was a pattern of light footsteps followed by Lisette's timid voice before a pair of heavy footsteps had thudded into his office. Draco swung around in his chair. There, Seamus Finnigan was standing lazily in the middle of the room with his hand clutched around a piece of glossy parchment.

" Finnigan, you look like hell."

" Bloody feel like it I reckon. Found somethin' you might like aye?"

He held out his palm and the small parchment unraveled in his hand. Draco stood from his seat and reached for it. It was another muggle photo, the time stamp the same as all the others cluttering his desk. Unlike most of those, it was clear as day with the image of a pub sign.

" Antoinette's?" he questioned.

" Ti's the name of the pub we saw 'er go into. Or think we saw, you know what I bloody well mean." He sighed clutching his head. Draco almost laughed, the man drank more than he could handle.

"... Thanks Finnigan, it'll help." Seamus nodded and left out the door into the floo network. Draco sat on his desk studying the picture. The name had seemed so familiar, but he hadn't a clue what the hell it was. All he knew is that it couldn't be that hard to find it.

* * *

" This… Can't be real." He whispered.

He felt as if the past had come back to haunt him, wrapped its ugly head around him and tried to swallow him whole. It had only taken him an hour or so to find 'Antoinette's', and with little else to do he took a trip to Muggle London. Now as the large neon sign flashed in his face it was hard to believe.

" No… no, it's not her. She wouldn't remember this." He mumbled to himself.

_' But you still need to see.' _

Draco sighed, the pub wasn't open for another two hours, and it was still fairly light outside. He remembered this neighborhood. They had found it one evening during one of their 'walks of freedom.' The streets were lively with neighbors and children chatting and fraternizing. He remembered the coffee shop that was closed due to renovations and how they had settled for a quick drink in Antoinettes instead. One drink had lead to another and he found himself stumbling on the childrens playground around the block. She had laughed, told him to come down and relax before he broke his neck. She was far more sober than he at the time.

For the second time that week Draco found himself watching the children who ran around him. He found his way to the small playground, and found a seat under one of the oak trees to watch the children. He wondered if one of the little tikes were hers. Maybe she'd gone off and married another bloke, had a kid or two and came home to raise the children. He grimaced. Astoria had never wanted children, and even tho their marriage contract called for it, she wouldn't have it. She had found a few dozen vials of contraceptive potion in her bag one day. He on the other hand would have loved to have a child.

" Conniving Bitch." He mumbled.

_" Hey, that's a naughty word mister."_

He jumped at the sudden intrusion to his thoughts. While he was off daydreaming a small girl with blonde hair and brown eyes had taken the seat next to him under the oak tree. She had a dark blue jumper and shorts, her shoes discarded in the grass. Draco smirked.

"I guess it is isn't it? "

" Mummy gets mad when I use naughty words." She sighed picking at the grass.

" I imagine she would. You're a bit young to be using such language."

" Hey! I'm this many!" She screamed holding three tiny fingers up. Draco laughed.

" That many huh?" She nodded furiously.

" I told mummy that I was a big girl."

" Oh, and where is your Mummy?"

" Mummys in work, she sings pretty. She said Oli, me and Matt can go to park. Mattys my brother. But I no want to. I no like bugs."

" And Mummy never told you not to talk to strangers?" She frowned.

" Yes Silly! You not strangler, you are my friend!" she laughed.

" It's _stranger_ honey, and Oh I am now? Well if i'm your friend I should know your name."

" I can spell it for you! A-M-A-R-Y-L-L-I-S. See!?"

" _A-mary-lis?_" she chuckled making the smile deepen on his face.

" No silly! Em-Or-El-Lis, but mummy calls me Emmie."

" Well Amaryllis. I'd love to sit and talk with you some more, but I think you should go find your brother. It's almost dark."

Draco got up to leave while Amaryllis sat below him with a pout on her lips.

" Hey! Whats your name?" Draco chuckled.

" Dragon." She laughed.

" Thats a silly name."

" I know," Draco smiled leaning down to pick a flower from the grass. " But your name is pretty, so heres a pretty flower for a pretty girl with a pretty name."

Amaryllis grinned taking the flower in her hand and before she knew it Draco was gone, walking towards the apparation point he had came from. He'd forgotten about Antoinette s. All he could focus on was how he wanted a little girl. Just like Amaryllis, to call his own.


	3. Chapter 3

Antoinette's Pub

London

" 'Mione?" Nothing.

" _Hermione?_" No response.

" Hermione!" She jumped at the power in her friends voice.

" Merlin Jess, you scared me!" Jess laughed.

"Scared you? I've been calling your name for the last five minutes! Steve needs you to restock the fridge outback."

"Alright." Jess cocked her head to the side and studied her. Hermione felt her bright blue eyes burning through her jumper.

" 'Mione love, is everything alright?" Hermione smiled.

" Just worried about the kids is all. It's a bit dark don't you think?"

" I'm sure they'll be in soon. Emmie is probably dragging them home as we speak."

Hermione laughed. That was true, it didn't matter that she loved the park, she was terrified of the dark. Hermione went out back to the cooler where hundreds of bottles were stacked against the walls. She grabbed each bottle by the neck and lined them up in the fridge. Vodka, Whiskey, Beer, ten wine coolers and a variety of fruity drinks that she never enjoyed, were smashed into the fridge. She didn't understand how people, or women in particular could drink that frilly, fruity mess. She personally prefered wine, or a strong vodka, and oh god how she missed firewhiskey. But then again, drinking had gotten her where she was now. The memories started to flush over her again.

_The wind whipped around her like a blanket, covering the skin on her shoulders that she failed to cover up. Ginny had said it was going to be cold tonight, but she found comfort in that thought. September had been filled with humid nights and record breaking heat. She had waited for November to come around and when it did, not much changed, until tonight that is. The waves rolled onto the beach and over her feet relieving some of the tension that had surfaced the hours before. Down the beach sat a hotel fit for a king where her friends had spent the last two hours drinking to the ministry's newest accomplishment. If she would even call it an accomplishment. _

_A giggle escaped from the back of her throat and she pulled her knees to her chest while her fingers dug her wine glass into the sand. _

_It's not like she didn't trust Kingsley, she did, just some of his views on how society should be were… Old fashioned, and Hermione didn't know if thats what she wanted in the new Minister for Magic. It didn't matter though, everyone just needed a reason to go out and get drunk, ease their mind. She understood though, a few months ago she would have been up there with Harry and Ron, drinking the night away, not giving a damn about what tomorrow would bring and try to forget the past year. Now she finds very little comfort in drinking. It soothed her nerves for sure, but the aftermath made her sick. Literally. Her eyes shifted to the glass beside her, its base covered with the grainy sand. Another wave rolled up the beach._

_" Fancy seeing you here Granger."_

_She jumped, her hair whipped her face as her fingers tipped the glass onto the sand. Hermione clutched the fabric over her chest trying to calm her heart rate._

_" For God's sake Malfoy! You scared me." She shouted._

_" Just saying hello Granger," he chuckled. An amused expression on his features._

_She sighed and raked a hand through her chocolate tresses. Draco stood behind her with that famous Malfoy smirk plastered on his face a bottle of Ogden's Finest in hand. She moved her gaze back to the horizon hopeful that he would continue walking and leave her to her thoughts, but she knew Malfoy, and that wasn't an option. Draco took the seat next to her dropping the bottle in the sand where her wine had washed up into the ocean._

_" Festivities not to your liking Granger?" _

_"...No honestly, but I can see i'm not the only one with that thought." She hummed. Draco smirked._

_" And what do you mean by that? How do you know i'm not having the best night of my life, hm? Merlin you Gryffindors, think you know everything."_

_Hermione lips twitched into a smile, " you're life must have been pretty boring if you consider a ministry ball the best night of your life."_

_" Touche... Actually, I was fairly bored with the occasion. Everyones a bit more… dysfunctional, than they should be at one of these things."_

_" And by dysfunctional you mean Drunk."_

_He smiled, " Basically. That still doesn't explain why you're here though. So I heard you and Weasle-bee broke off the engagement? Must be hard seeing him all over Pansy like that. I'm not exactly thrilled about it either but you learn from your mistakes-"_

_" Not to be rude Malfoy, but why are you here." She asked trying to sound less annoyed than she actually was. _

_Draco leaned back, his elbows digging into the sand. She watched as he lost himself in the horizon. He didn't speak for what felt like hours. ' Is he drunk?' She asked herself watching as his chest moved. ' No, he seems sober… enough.' He took a deep breath and moved his gaze towards her. The way his metallic orbs gazed at her made her feel even more naked. _

_She scolded herself for wearing such a slinky number. Pansy had talked her into it actually. The dress came down to her mid thigh, and was possibly one of the shortest things she'd ever worn. The fabric was orange oddly enough, Ginny said it complimented the lightness of her eyes and her chocolate tresses. But Pansy had chosen it for another reason, because it was sexy. The neckline was simple but not as conservative as she had wanted it, showing more of her cleavage then she was used to. It took her a hour of arguing before Pansy had it wrapped up. _

_" You look good in that dress Granger." She felt her face heat up and turned towards the ocean once more._

_" Thanks… You still haven't answered my question though. Why aren't you inside?" She heard him groan as he sat up besides her._

_" Because I needed to speak with you." He said casually._

_" What about exactly?"_

_He looked troubled, like it was hard for him to speak. She didn't want another awkward silence._

_" I-... I." He stuttered. A pale hand brushed through his hair and he groaned. The bottle sitting in between them looked absolutely marvelous right now._

_" Fuck it." His fingers gripped the neck of the bottle and he swigged half of it down in one go. Hermione giggled at his struggle to say whatever it was he had to say._

_" Alright there Malfoy?"_

_" Much better."_

_" Care to share what you were going to tell me?" He was staring at her again. _

_His eyes looked haunted, afraid even. In Draco's mind he was reliving the night at the manor. He'd had nightmares about it for weeks afterwards. His lunatic aunt straddling her waist, her wand pointed at the flesh under her chin. And her screams. Horrifying songs that plagued his sleep. She had watched him, silently pleading for help, and all he could say was-_

_" I'm Sorry."_

_She looked taken back by his apology, asking herself what he was talking about. And then her eyes caught sight of the word 'Mudblood' carved into her delicate skin. And then she knew._

_" Uh, Malfoy-"_

_"I was being a coward. I know what it feels like, my Aunt was rather reckless when it came to the Dark Arts. I should have helped you, but I didn't and i'm sorry for that." He sounded genuine, but oddly stiff. They had stayed quiet, the silence irritating him. he glanced at her, watching as she replayed the night in her head, grimacing as the images of his twisted Aunt torturing her. _

_" Need a drink?" She nodded furiously, her breathing labored from panic. She snatched the bottle from his hands feeling content as the liquid flowed down her throat. Draco watched with amusement as she downed the bottle. _

_" Bloody hell granger, you're going to choke!" Draco reached for the bottle and took it from her lips. _

_Her breathing slowed down and she relaxed, the alcohol calming her nerves, and the images flashing behind her closed eyelids. When she opened her eyes Draco was there waiting for a response. _

_" I forgive you." He cracked a smile while she finished off the bottle._

_" I think i'll be needing another drink."_

Hermione shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair. ' It's not the time.' She repeated to herself. She hadn't known how long she'd been standing in the freezer, so she left trying to avoid frostbite. Hermione scolded herself for letting old memories get the best of her emotions and she shuddered as she left the freezer.

" There she is!" Jess's voice boomed and Hermione felt as two pairs of tiny arms wrapped around her legs.

" Oi! Well hello to you too," she laughed ruffling her childrens hair. " Did you two have fun with Oliver?"

Oliver was Jess and Steve's thirteen year old son, a tall boy with black hair and dark blue eyes. He resembled his father with the exception of Jess's eyes and slick black hair. Steve always thought that his son was going to grow up with the same red hair and brown eyes he had but was pleasantly surprised when his hair started to darken like Jess's.

" Mum! Emmie has a friend!" Matthew chanted.

" Oh, and what's their name?"

" His name is Dragon! He got me a pretty flower!" Emmie smiled lifting the flower she had crushed in her hand. Hermione smiled.

" Well next time you see 'Dragon' tell him i'd love to meet him." Emmie grinned and Hermione leaned down to pick Matthew up in her arms. He kissed her cheek and Hermione took a hold of Emmie's hand.

" Jess i'll be right back, Grace is probably at the house already."

" Okie Dokie, Bye Munchkins!"

" Bye Jessie!" Her children shrieked waving at her and Oliver like mad men.

Hermione walked the children home, made a small dinner for the three of them and ran their bath just before Grace came in for the night. She smiled and kissed their heads before she ran to get ready for work. The day seemed to drag on like it normally did. Besides Emmie's new 'friend', things were the same as they always were. It was dark by the time she left for the Pub again, the street lamps lighting her way. The pub was already busy, unusually busy for a Wednesday night.

Hermione smiled at Steve who was already at it, serving drinks and such. She made her way to the bar and started to take orders. People came and left, some stayed for a few hours and others took the drink with them. Women, men, brown eyes, green, eyes, brown hair, blonde hair, red hair, blue hair even. They all came before her, ordered a drink and then enjoyed the band. Later that night when things had calmed down and everyone was too drunk to comprehend anything, she got the feeling as if someone was watching her. And then she saw a flash of blonde hair run out the door and the feeling stopped.

* * *

More of a filler Chapter. Review?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Italy**_

_The following day_

" You've got to be joking! "

Draco grinned.

" Actually Potter I think you'll find that i'm quite serious about the matter. I don't see why you're so upset."

Harry's face was set ablaze, his pale cheeks turning a bright crimson. Draco watched as his fists curled and he shook with anger. He sighed with amusement, It was such a beautiful sight to see the boy-who-lived filled with such rage. Knowing that he had caused it only made the situation even better.

" This wasn't a part of the deal Malfoy," he growled behind clenched teeth. " You're withholding information!"

" Only for a short time Potter, you see I have to make sure that you hold up your end of the deal. When the divorce is final, ill give you what I have on Granger. But until then I suggest you just go about your work."

" And just what makes you think that i'll proceed as your lawyer? You aren't giving me anything I asked for Malfoy." Draco grinned, poured a glass of Firewhiskey and brought it to his lips.

" I found her," Harry froze, and Draco smirked almost choking on his drink.

" Like I said Potter, hold up your end of the bargain and i'll hold up mine."

Draco watched as the man in front of him started to speak, but chose not to. Instead he turned on his heel and left his office. Draco hummed to himself content with his decision. His eyes wandered to the clock on the wall. '_7:30 Damn it.'_ He dreaded going home, knowing that Astoria was there, probably clad in some sketchy ensemble in an attempt to try and win him back. His plan at all times was to avoid her and every opportunity she gave him. Unfortunately his plan hadn't worked as of yesterday.

He threw his head in his hands mentally kicking himself for being so stupid, so vulnerable.

After his trip to the muggle playground, where he met the sweetest child he'd ever known, he came home fully drained. Draco groaned at the memory. He had always wanted kids, and to spoil and love them as his mother had him. Yet his 'wife' thought the idea was horrendous. He chuckled at the irony. After a few drinks and an hour of wishful thinking he found himself in the corner of Antoinette's nursing a bottle of Bourbon. And then he saw her.

She was behind the bar, dressed in a black muggle t-shirt and jeans. She'd filled out since the last time he'd seen her, and her hair had grown immensely. The once unruly nest of brown hair fell down her back in slick auburn waves. It was different, seeing her with such long hair, when she usually had it no longer than her shoulders. There was something else that he noticed, she was… different. The way she held herself had changed dramatically. He felt something tug at his chest and he winced. The alcohol wasn't working anymore. The depression he felt from not having a child was bad, but this… this was so much worse. So he left, before the angel in his nightmares noticed he was watching her. That he'd discovered her.

When he came home, Astoria had been waiting in the study doing Merlin knows what. Like every night, she offered him her body, and he was stupid enough to take it in the hopes that they could make it work, start a family. Draco's fist beat against his desk.

" I'm so bloody stupid." He mumbled.

He didn't want the woman, and she had only wanted him for his money and the precious Malfoy name. They didn't love each other, they tolerated each other. When they first had gotten married her heart belonged to to another and so had his. He smiled, a small memory forming. He remembered the way she would fight him, the fire in her eyes, the pink tint that rose in her cheeks and the way she would throw her hand on her hip in aggravation, her fingers digging into her side. He liked her this way, Passionate. Astoria had no passion, just lust and greed in her lazy green eyes. He missed the warm embers that his old lover had possessed.

The clock struck the hour and Draco sighed. He thought of returning to Astoria, ignoring her advances completely and making his way to his room for the evening to dream about his lost angel. And then he thought about Antoinette's, another night watching her while he nursed a bottle of Bourbon. And then he thought of the possibilities. Would she see him? If she did would she run away, or would she fight him, tell him she was never coming home. Would she greet him in a civil manner, or would she greet him like an old lover, throw her arms around him and tell him how she missed him. He laughed at himself, that would never happen.

No, if he wanted her back he'd have to fight for her. There was no denying she would fight him back, but he wanted her, and he would have her. There was no room for error, everything had to be precise, utter perfection or she would run away again. He had to make her see how she was missed, and loved by so many. No he had to make her feel trapped, because in reality she was. She'd been caught in his web, and there was no way little miss Granger was getting away from him again.

* * *

**Muggle London**

_That Morning_

" Amaryllis! Matthew! Breakfast!"

She smiled as she heard them shuffle into the room, the pitter patter of their tiny feet hitting the floor. Hermione took their respective plates and set them in front of her children. Matthew gazed at his food with a lazy smile, took a piece of a pancake and shoved it into his mouth. Amaryllis looked at him with disgust and used her fork to take a bite of her eggs. Hermione laughed, ruffling their already mangled hair.

" Mummy?" Amaryllis called.

" What is it sweetheart?"

" Can we play at park today?" She asked shoving another fork full of eggs into her mouth. At this Matthew perked up from his dreamy state and turned in his chair.

" Please!?" He begged, his mouth full and syrup dribbling down his chin.

Hermione sighed, she had work to do. Since… the incident… she had focused on two things. Her children, and going back to school. Having left the Muggle World to go to Hogwarts, Hermione didn't think she would have had a need to come back. Now that she had, she realized that she had no trade, no working experience. She was studying to be an Auror in the Wizarding World, and so close to finishing when her life had changed.

She didn't want to be a bartender for the rest of her life. The money was okay, but she wanted so much more. So she decided that school was the best option. Not having realized that the work was so much more than she was used, to not being in school for a couple years. The fact that she had a job and two small children made the stress build. Hermione looked at the pleading eyes across from her and her heart melted.

" I guess," She sighed and they cheered. " But only if you finish your food and I want both of you to tidy up your room okay? Ill be in, in a minute to fix your hair Emmie."

The children bounced in their seat and finished their food within record speed. Before she knew it they were skipping off to their room Amaryllis dragging her little pink blanket behind her while Matt tried not to step on it. She was alone now, left to her thoughts and a cup of coffee. She relaxed into her chair and brought the mug to her lips.

" Peace and quiet." She hummed.

There was a shuffle and a faint knocking that interrupted her coffee break. She groaned, got up from the table and made her way to the door of her flat. She watched as the little metal flap came down and her mail spilled onto the floor. Hermione picked them up, dropping the paper next to her couch and filled through the envelopes.

"BIll, BIll, Bill, Bi- what in Merlin's name is this?"

There was a rose colored envelope with her name and nothing more, written in elegant script. She paused, turning the envelope and ripping it open. Her heart stopped, her breath caught in her throat and she felt lightheaded. The envelope dropped, leaving the paper in her fragile hands. The tears welled in her eyes.

'_It's cute when you try to hide. Be a good girl my love. I'll come for you again."_

* * *

_Im so sorry my loves, my computer shot and I had absolutely no way to update until now. Again I own nothing, and thank yout o my wonderful Beta Kayla who stuck to me through this. Just keep swimming love._


	5. Chapter 5

Thank You to my wonderful Beta Kayla who has given me all the help I could ask for to make sure this turns into what I had envisioned. Just keep swimming, right love? 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway, shape or fashion. Review? :)

* * *

_Saturday Night_

_Antoinettes Pub_

'_I'll come for you again.….'_

Hermione trembled, the words plagued her mind throughout the last two days. Things had gone by with a blur, to the point where she hadn't even remembered waking up this morning. ' _Maybe because the kids aren't there.' _When she'd received the letter she felt as if her heart collapsed and dropped out of her chest. The scar on her chest seemed to ache and she felt weak. In a panic she packed her childrens clothes and ignored them as they tried to ask what was wrong. In the end she told the that they'd be spending a few nights with Jess and 'Stevey'. She couldn't have them here if he showed up. No, if she was going to face him, she'd face him alone.

" Mione you alright love?"

She jumped clasping a hand over her chest. Steve had made his way around her and started making a few glasses. Hermione gave a false smile and went back to work.

" Yeah, just a little tired is all. How are they?" She shouted over the music and the chatter.

" They're fine haha, Matt's loving having Oli around, and Jess is practically obsessed with Emmie at this point."

" Hey maybe its a sign." She winked and nudged his arm.

Steve smiled." And by that you mean?"

" Well you know, Oli's such a great kid but in a few years he's going to be leaving for the University. Maybe it's time you two had another baby."

The word baby made his hand twitch and he knocked a glass of whiskey onto the counter. Hermione laughed and gave him a towel to wipe it up.

" Uhm-uh… another baby? I-i don't uhm-" This made Hermione laugh even more.

Here was a grown man who was built like a house and he was scared of something as small and innocent as a baby.

" Its just a thought." Hermione reassured and watched in satisfaction as he stared at his wife for half the night in contemplation.

The rest of the night wasn't ideal. A fight had broken out in the back of the pub. While Steve threw the two drunken men out into the street she was left to clean up the mess. Other than that things were normal. Same old drunks sitting at the bar confessing their life stories. The band played a selection of jazz and R&B that seemed to calm her nerves. There was a point in the night were panic struck her and she felt like she was being watched again.

'_Be a good girl.' _

She could hear the thickness of his voice as if he whispered the words directly into her ear. Hermione shook her head of the thought, feeling somewhat suffocated as she escaped through the back door for some fresh air.

* * *

He didn't think he could forget how beautiful she was. But now, looking at her, she was bloody _gorgeous._

Draco smirked, It amazed him how even in the dullest of clothing she managed to look like the definition of an angel.

He'd come to Antoinettes the last two nights just to watch her, and every night he thought about approaching her, but she was never alone. She'd found a way in which everywhere she went someone was following her. Whether it was the oaf with the fiery red hair (who reminded him a little too much of Weasley) or what he assumed was his wife. So when he'd seen her sneak out the back door he'd rose from his seat and followed her, hidden in the shadows. Draco watched as she slouched against the stone walls of the alley and let out a deep breath. The tension in her muscles melted and her eyes seemed to close in relief. ' _Perfect.'_

" Tired of the bar scene Granger?"

He chuckled as she stumbled , knocking some empty boxes over in the process. The relief vanished and her eyes widened in fear. She began to tremble, her hands reaching for the walls in support. He watched amused.

Draco emerged from the shadows, " Surprised you lasted this long, what with the smell of bourbon filtering through the place. You never really liked the odor did you?"

Panic. The only thing that was left in her eyes. He felt disappointed, there was no passion, no fire, nothing that he had remembered from before. There was nothing left but panic and then emptiness.

"Draco…" she whispered.

" Miss me? Probably not hm?"

" I- It was you… wasn't it. Watching me." She stuttered.

Draco smiled, almost anyway, " Always, I was a bit surprised you remembered this place. From what I remember we were pretty… _delusional._"

"... How? How did you find me?"

" Luck." She scoffed.

" Luck my arse-"

" And what a pretty one you have. You've filled out a bit Granger, you look… mature."

" _Thanks_, How did you find me." Draco expected to get a rise out of her, to see the passion he had missed so much in her eyes. And yet she'd managed to remind him of Snape.

" Dean and Finnigan had another 'wild night'. Found themselves at the playground down the street… Finnigan had a muggle camera, got a few shots of your arse walking down the street-"

"Will you please stop talking about my arse?" Draco chuckled.

"Potter insisted I come looking for you, and look what I find. Tell me Granger? What possessed you to start working in a bar of all places?"

"... It's none of your business."

"Hm, well I think Potter will be overjoyed to know that you're not lying in a ditch somewhere-"

" _You_ aren't going to tell anyone im here _Malfoy_." She snarled, taking a step closer to him. He could smell her. Vanilla and Roses. Typical Granger.

" Oh? And why not?"

" Because.. you can't Malfoy! You- you just can't…"

"... Granger, you've been gone for four years-"

" And I don't plan on coming back, so theres no reason to tell anyone you found me."

" Well obviously you did come back. You haven't been hiding out here the entire time!"

He struck a nerve, he could see it. She stepped back, the brief moment of passion a thing of the past.

" You're never going to leave me alone now, are you?"

"Never." _Silence._

Draco watched as she stood there, balancing on the balls of her feet while a memory played through her head. He remembered her doing this often, most of the memories having to do with her parents or a fond memory of Hogwarts but, this one was different. This one had managed to bring her to tears. He wanted nothing but to hold her while she cried, watching as her tears fell down her cheeks and onto the pavement.

Hermione fell out of her trance and wiped her tears obviously mad at herself for showing weakness in front of him.

" Its a long story."

" I have all the time in the world Granger." She glared at him and made her way to the door before Draco gripped her wrist and she winced.

He frowned, " So you aren't going to tell me?"

" Don't you have a _wife_ to get home to Malfoy?" The acid in her voice made him release her wrist.

" That's what I thought. Just do us both a favor Malfoy, and Go. _Home._"

And then she left him there, just like she had 4 years ago.

* * *

Filler, Next Two chapters are being revised. Review please? We want to know what you think.


End file.
